


【彬立】钢琴王子（番外车）

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN
Summary: 首发LOFTER   作者：少爷





	【彬立】钢琴王子（番外车）

**Author's Note:**

> 首发LOFTER 作者：少爷

郑锐彬低头吻了过来。

陈立农缩着脖子往后躲，被郑锐彬的力道逼得不断后仰，终于从钢琴椅上掉了下去。

郑锐彬早有所料，一把揽住他的腰，也不知道弹钢琴的手怎么会如此有力，竟然直接把他抱起来，然后……

却是放在了钢琴上！

“等唔！”陈立农刚要说话，就被汹涌而来的吻堵住了嘴，郑锐彬像是被他一句话打开了什么开关，完全没有了平日的温柔优雅，倒像是头食人的饥饿野兽，舌尖被叼住狠狠吮吸的时候陈立农真以为自己会被吃掉。

钢琴突然的闷响久久不散，随着陈立农挣扎的动作发出凌乱的音符，不知是在抗议还是为他们助兴。

陈立农努力地扭头避开郑锐彬的吻，喘着气说：“琴……琴会坏的……”

郑锐彬毫不在意，侧头亲吻他的脖子，一只手从宽松的衣服下摆伸进去在陈立农背上上下滑动，另一只手急切地解开他牛仔裤的扣子：“不管它……”

他喘得比陈立农还要厉害。因为钢琴的琴盖是打开的，陈立农背后有一个很大的空档，可是脖子却被支起来的盖子给卡住退不了后，正好方便了郑锐彬的动作，而陈立农却无法逃避。

陈立农怕自己掉下去，只能紧紧抱着郑锐彬，郑锐彬把他放在钢琴上时就已经顺势站在了他分开的两腿间，这时候更是贴得紧，紧到陈立农隔着两条不算太薄的的牛仔裤都能感觉到他的蓄势待发。

我靠！这个姿势怎么做！

“坏了要赔的……”隔壁就是我的房间，小哥哥咱们不要这么急行不行！！！

陈立农还想努力一把，但是郑锐彬根本不想听他说些别的，直接咬着他的锁骨打断他：“我赔得起……”修长的手指也灵活地挑开他的裤腰滑进去，握住他稚嫩的性器。

“嗯……”陈立农不说话了，怕话一出口变成羞耻的飘音，只能攀着郑锐彬把头埋在他肩窝，咬着唇颤抖着。

他手指用力地绞着郑锐彬肩背上的衣料，不由自主地收拢双腿夹住郑锐彬的腰，郑锐彬都感觉到了，笑着侧头轻啄他的下颌后颈，甚至张口轻轻啃咬，陈立农头皮发麻一阵哆嗦，射在逗弄自己的手里。

释放之后头脑一片空白，陈立农松懈地靠在郑锐彬胸前，郑锐彬趁着他放松的时候内外裤一起扯下扔在地上，然后把钢琴盖的支撑架撤掉，一只手护着陈立农的后腰不被刮到，一只手接住掉下来的沉重的钢琴盖慢慢放下，接着，把陈立农彻底推倒。

陈立农上身躺在钢琴上，腰以下辛苦地悬在半空，所以郑锐彬把他的腿抗在肩头的时候他不能不配合着自己挂住，郑锐彬托着他的后腰，将沾着粘液的手指探进入口。

“好痛……”陈立农轻声叫到，不只是那儿，更痛的反而是腰，悬在半空中完全只靠腰来发力撑住下半身，腰上的皮肉都酸痛得不行。

等到郑锐彬进去之后陈立农已经撑不住了，眼角带着泪，说：“郑锐彬……你是个坏蛋……大坏蛋……”

郑锐彬停下动作等他适应，轻轻擦去他的泪水，问：“很痛吗？”

“很痛啦！”陈立农委屈地说，“屁股好痛……腰也好痛……哼……”

郑锐彬哭笑不得，弯腰把他抱起来重新让他坐在琴键上，钢琴又发出杂乱的碎音，陈立农屁股一凉，忍不住手脚并用缠住郑锐彬。

“嗯~~……”

两个人同时陷入寂静。

陈立农红着脸更加不敢抬头，把郑锐彬抱得死紧。

如果他知道会导致这种后果他会宁愿坐在钢琴上……

陈立农刚才那一缠，屁股没了钢琴的支撑，整个身体的重量都落在郑锐彬身上，而他自己承力最多的就是身体的最低处，也就是两人交合的地方，原本就足够深入的东西顿时挤进更深的位置，陈立农忍不住哼吟出声。

郑锐彬拖着陈立农圆润的小屁股露出不怀好意的笑容，随后便开始动作起来。

“等、等一下啊——”陈立农完全只能吊在郑锐彬身上任他摆布，由于陈立农也不是小个子，郑锐彬抱着他动作幅度不算大，但是一直都在很深的地方来回摩擦戳刺，陈立农觉得他好像顶到自己肚子里了，下意识地有些慌乱。

“怎么了？”郑锐彬柔声问，“还疼吗？”

“不、不是……”陈立农连话都说不完整，怕自己一松劲那玩意就从自己喉咙里顶出来，“回去……回去钢琴……那边……”

小孩抽抽嗒嗒地小声说着话，郑锐彬一下也没停地挺着腰，陈立农带着鼻音的撒娇实在太甜太软，他舍不得让这声音停下：“你不是说琴会坏……还硌得腰疼……”

“回、回去……啦——”陈立农简直急得要哭出来，早知道就不装鬼了，明明自己的房间就在隔壁，却不能回到自己柔软的大床上。

郑锐彬被他勒得快喘不过气，只能妥协：“好好好，你可别后悔。”

然而回到钢琴上之后陈立农又后悔了。

钢琴琴键硌得屁屁痛不说，郑锐彬不用再靠臂力抱着他，顿时更加投入地抽插，陈立农被撞得不断哼哼出声，而且身下的钢琴随着两人的动作被压得发出有节奏的附和，用屁股弹琴……实在让陈立农有些羞耻。

他被郑锐彬亲得晕头转向，已经忘了之前的后果，在又一次大力顶弄导致的轻微腾空之后，再次抱紧了郑锐彬。

这次郑锐彬没来得及托着他，身体的重量整个突然下坠压在那块，陈立农猛地收缩后穴，发出惊慌的叫喊：“啊——不行！太深了！呜嗯……”

陈立农吓得抽噎起来，委屈巴巴的，如果是平时，郑锐彬肯定什么都依了他，可是这会却已经有些失去理智，不仅没有停，反而因着软肉的收紧更加用力地操弄。

“啊……别……锐彬……锐彬！小哥哥……停一下啦……”

陈立农断断续续地示弱求饶，可是他不知道，他越说话，郑锐彬越觉得无法控制自己，那个又软又嗲的小嗓音，让人只想狠狠地欺负他。

到最后陈立农只能咬着郑锐彬肩头的衣服哼哼唧唧，泪水打湿了两人的领口，随着快感的聚集手脚越缠越紧，两条长腿用力地盘在郑锐彬腰上，直到释放出来，后穴又是一阵收缩，郑锐彬也射在他体内。

重新把陈立农放在琴上，郑锐彬抽身而出抱着他，用手掌隔开他的屁股和琴键，两个人一起喘着气，头靠着头鼻尖对着鼻尖，湿热的气息交融在一起，随着钢琴发出的长音交换一个慵懒的吻。

白色的粘液渗过郑锐彬的手指流到琴键上，又从琴键的缝隙流出来，顺着奶白色的琴身滴落在地上。

陈立农红着脸谴责：“坏人……”

“嗯~”郑锐彬笑着应到。


End file.
